


Need

by allaboutthex



Series: Need [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott, Conflicted Scott, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark alley after a night of drinking Scott decides to give Logan what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Cigar smoke and stale beer intermingled with the warm breath over the back of Scott’s neck in the darkened alley outside of the run down bar he and Logan had agreed to venture into with one another. It had been weeks since there was any down time from a mission, but now with the two of them fighting for a release, Logan had suggested they go out for a drink to ‘unwind’. It was a concept Scott knew nothing about, yet after half a dozen beers and an endless string of daring innuendos Scott found himself face forward against the back brick wall of the building they’d just been inside of moments earlier. He could remember the jabs they’d thrown at one another. He could see himself playing darts with Logan, but then when they’d put a wager on the results Scott couldn’t help, but pray to wind up on the losing end of things. Two rounds later Scott’s heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were closed beneath his glasses, but there was no mistaking the raw, primitive heat of the man behind him clumsily pushing and pawing at his slacks making no attempt at being gentle when eager teeth sank into Scott’s shoulder.

“Tell me you aren’t drunk Slim,” Logan’s words were barely audible when Scott felt Logan’s hands on his hips pressing and squeezing daring Scott to deny this moment between them.

“I wouldn’t have suggested this if I was,” Scott moaned. He tipped his head back allowing himself to be fondled through his slacks. When Logan cupped his balls through the material he yelped in a slow, strangled breath. Damn it felt good. Too good to put into words with Logan stroking him roughly. His fingers knew the right buttons to push to make Scott melt. Before Scott knew it his face was flushed and he was pushing forward encouraging Logan’s rough petting.

“Fair enough,” Logan seemed satisfied with Scott’s answer in allowing his fingers to release Scott long enough to focus on unfastening on Scott’s belt. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter Scott listened to the sound of Logan pulling the belt from the top of his slacks. The leather whished out from the belt loops causing Scott to momentarily stop breathing and focus on listening to Logan’s movements.

“Let’s see what kind of fun we can have, shall we?” Logan slurred reaching for Scott’s wrist. Without question or warning he wrenched Scott’s arm away from the wall in order to wrap the leather of Scott’s belt around his wrist. Immediately Scott trembled realizing where things were headed when Logan reached for his other wrist. In a matter of seconds his arms were pushed up high over his head with wrists clasped tightly together. He could feel Logan licking the back of his neck while one oversized hand squeezed Scott’s hands up against the brick wall just beneath the dim overhead light.

“Don’t move,” Logan warned with a snarl. He began rubbing his hips against Scott’s ass causing Scott to whimper and twist, “Slim…”

“Sorry…” Scott halfheartedly answered listening to the slow, clinking sound of Logan’s claws being unsheathed. It caused Scott to panic when Logan’s claws grew dangerously close to his hip, “Logan wait. Not the slacks.”

“You said any way I wanted to do this…” Logan began to remind him.

“If I have no pants when we get back to the school we’ll never be able to explain that to the professor,” Scott warned nervously.

“Fine,” Logan reluctantly agreed sheathing his claws again, “but that’s the only request you can make from here on out. Anything else I want goes.”

Silently Scott nodded and bit down on his lip.

“Good,” Logan approved. He stepped forward bringing his hands over Scott’s hips. He wrenched Scott’s pants down below his knees dangerously close to his ankles. It left Scott only in his boxer shorts and allowed the cool night to fall upon him. Scott shuddered and realized that this was really happening when Logan’s right hand returned to Scott’s wrists. He squeezed them again attempting to keep Scott in position.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Logan decided turning Scott around to face him. It caused Scott to open his eyes and gasp. Saying nothing else Logan reached for Scott’s glasses and attempted to pull them from his face.

“Wait,” Scott attempted to reach for Logan’s wrist, but in seeing the belt wrapped around his wrists he suddenly felt foolish.

“Trust me,” Logan predatory grin grew wider causing Scott to gulp down harder than before and that was all there was. Seconds later Scott was back up against the wall with the side of his face pressed up against the brick. Logan had retied his wrists managing to tie the loose end of Scott’s belt around the overhead light fixture effectively keeping Scott caged up. With a rough yank and an even tighter grip Logan roughly forced Scott’s legs apart.

“Damn yer sexy,” Logan’s heated breath mouthed approvingly. It caused Scott’s heart to speed up until he listened to the sound of Logan unsheathing his claws again.

 “Logan…” Scott panicked hoping Logan wouldn’t attempt to shred his shirt. Instead he found Logan’s claws at the base of his hip tentatively sliding over to the curve of his spine.

“Don’t move,” Logan warned pushing the tip of his claw through the elastic waist of Scott’s white boxer shorts. Scott could feel the material slice like butter parting to reveal the chill of the damp night around them outside of the bar. Even without the benefit of his sight, Scott could imagine the expression of victory on Logan’s face knowing only too well how much Logan was enjoying this. Then again Scott’s rapidly swelling cock was rather appreciating it as well.

“Good boy,” Logan noted approvingly. With a small flick of Logan’s wrist the boxer shorts fell to the ground leaving Scott naked from the waist down. Suddenly Scott felt vulnerable and exposed knowing that beyond the thrumming of the music inside of the bar that they could be seen by anyone at any time.

“You look delicious,” Logan’s hot breath skimmed over the surface of Scott’s skin. It caused him to tremble and shake with Logan’s tongue dipping over the curve of his shoulder. Logan’s palms were already at work squeezing and pressing into Scott’s firm muscular ass roughly parting it without so much as a second thought. The sensation made Scott twist only to discover how little room for movement he had against the wall.

“Let’s just see how true that is,” Logan slurred. He stepped away from Scott leaving Scott eager and exposed to the night around him. Panic rushed over him when he thought about all the times he and Logan fought. He began to wonder if this would prove to be like one of those nights when they’d fought and parted ways after cursing the other. Would Logan leave him out in the cold to be humiliated in such a fashion? Would he walk away just when Scott had let down his guard only to offer up the worst kind of punishment to Scott? Fear coiled through Scott’s body causing him to shake until Logan’s hands were firmly planted on Scott’s firm, muscular ass.

“Logan?” Scott gulped.

“Yer so fucking sexy Slim,” Logan’s rough fingers pushed at his flesh, rubbing and pinching at Scott’s ass until his thumb worked over Scott’s crack. The thickness of it caused Scott to return to his senses realizing he shouldn’t have teased Wolverine in the bar knowing of the animal within the man Scott had harbored a reluctant attraction to. Somehow as he stood outside of the bar, strapped up and listening to the wind Scott could swear Logan was inspecting him, taking a long hard look at his bottom. With the warmth of Logan’s breath upon him, Scott shuffled on his feet fighting to contain himself when Logan’s fingers parted his flesh further to reveal his virgin hole.

“So incredibly tight, aren’t you?” Logan teased causing Scott to blush further.

“Logan I don’t know if we should…” Scott struggled to get the words out when the warmth of Logan’s breath carried over Scott’s rose colored puckered flesh.

“What?” Logan questioned dipping forward and blowing a hot breath over the part in Scott’s flesh.

“Logan!” Scott squealed Logan’s name when suddenly the damp tip of Logan’s tongue pushed its way into Scott’s crease to lick and tease at the tight bud. Immediately Scott felt himself caught up in a mixture of sensation and guilt knowing that the last thing he should be doing was allowing Logan to look at him let alone be licking him in a place that was so…dirty. What would the others think? What would he think the next time he had his glasses back and he was looking at Logan again? Would it be awkward or humiliating or… His conflicting thoughts came to an end when Logan’s tongue started moving in quick flicks over his flesh. It poked and prodded at his tiny, little asshole causing Scott to further squirm. He whimpered unable to repress the sudden thoughts of desire and eagerness when his cock brushed up against the wall again.

Logan’s hands were now pushing his ass open further and his tongue circled and pressed leaving Scott with no other choice, but to cry out like a cat in heat desperate and ready for more stimulation. He rocked his hips forward in an attempt to pull away, but when Logan clasped at Scott’s hip holding him in position Scott had no choice, but to allow Logan access to his ass.

“You taste so good,” Logan’s hot tongue vibrated against Scott’s skin. It dipped and teased finally penetrating Scott just enough to provide the damp slickness to his previously untouched hole. With a few more licks and presses Scott found himself arching back wanting nothing more than to have Logan bury his talented tongue deep within Scott’s hot depths. He could feel Logan’s nose pressed up against the top of his crack. Logan’s hands were spreading his ass wider, but his amazingly talented tongue was working itself inside of Scott and fucking him in ways Scott knew he should be ashamed of.

“Logan stop!”

“What’s wrong?” Logan questioned pulling his tongue out of Scott’s warm hole.

“We can’t do this,” Scott started to panic, “It’s not right. What we’re doing is…”

“…exactly what you need Slim,” Logan dismissed Scott’s concerns. His tongue returned to Scott’s asshole again swirling and circling until Scott was pushing back against Logan’s face wanting to feel Logan deeper inside of him. Sensation coiled inside of him causing him to attempt to ride Logan’s tongue and to give in to the glorious sensation until finally Logan pulled back again.

“Do you still want me to stop?”

“No,” Scott answered panting recklessly.

“I’m not convinced,” Logan taunted keeping a distance between them. His large palms kept Scott’s ass open, but his tongue was too far away for Scott to enjoy it.

“Please Logan,” Scott whined arching his ass back in the hopes of tempting Logan all over again.

“If you don’t want me to stop, then tell me you want me to eat your ass,” Logan taunted smugly, “Tell me you want me deep inside of you tonguing you until you cum.”

“Logan…” Scott twisted.

“Tell me!”

“Please.”

“Tell me!” Logan released Scott’s ass causing Scott to whimper.

“Please Logan,” Scott finally blurted out shamefully, “I want you to eat my ass.”

“What was that?”

“I said I want you to eat my ass,” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth.

“I didn’t hear you,” Logan taunted.

“Eat my ass and make me cum Logan,” Scott’s voice trembled with desire and want causing him to worry that someone else might’ve heard his improper request.

“As you wish,” Logan proudly agreed returning to push his tongue deep into Scott. Right away Scott squirmed and whimpered rotating his hips just enough to coax Logan into licking him in that spot that caused him to tremble all over again. This time Logan’s hand started to work over Scott’s cock pumping and sliding over his shaft in firm, reckless pumps.

“Logan,” Scott cried out Logan’s name fighting to keep in control, but with Logan’s tongue inside of him it proved a futile battle. Precum dripped from his tip smearing across the brick wall in front of him. It felt so good until Logan abruptly stopped leaving Scott on edge and whimpering.

“Logan, what are you doing?”

“Change of plans,” Logan decided pushing his index finger into Scott’s hole. It caused Scott to tense up realizing that Logan’s finger felt far different from his tongue. The sensation brought Scott back to reality with Logan sighing, “Yer not wet enough.”

“Logan?” Scott replied. Logan knelt down behind him once again licking furiously and with purpose. In the midst of his tonguing Scott’s hole his finger pressed inside coaxing Scott’s ass open further. Soon there were two fingers inside joining Logan’s tongue in prepping him until finally Logan stood up behind him.

“I’m not going to lie Slim,” Logan whispered over the back of his neck, “this is going to hurt a bit considering I’m larger than most men.”

“I’m not worried about that. I can take it,” Scott gritted his teeth.

“Good,” Logan approved bringing the base of his large uncut cock to Scott’s tight opening. He began to rub and press his thick head against Scott’s damp flesh teasing and pressing gently. His right arm pushed around Scott’s abdomen with fingers spreading out over Scott’s soft flesh. His left hand guided his cock in closer positioning himself in the first moment of caution when Scott arched back towards Logan’s body.

“I’m ready,” Scott readily agreed feeling the head of Logan’s cock against him. His fingers were coaxing Scott to relax, but even with the breaths Scott was taking nothing prepared him for the way it felt when Logan’s dick started to enter him. The thick head felt like it was undoubtedly larger than a small fist leaving Scott to wonder if he could endure such agony. Despite his resolve to stay calm he bit down on his lower lip. Tears were stinging in his closed eyes. A sharp breath carried over him and Logan began to rub at Scott’s abdomen in a soothing motion.

“I’m almost inside,” Logan whispered coaxing the head of his cock past the restrictive muscle and filling Scott in ways that caused him to cry out. He whined and whimpered unable to mask the tears that slipped past his cheek. The sound caused Logan to hesitate and cease movement leaving Scott to wonder if he’d pull out, but instead he pushed forward guiding even more of himself into Scott’s virgin hole.

“Logan I thought I could do this, but…” Scott whimpered suddenly feeling like a foolish teenager who had been overly eager and clueless on what to expect from his new lover. Instead of feeling sexy he felt like an idiot about to be fucked for the first time in a dark back alley by the animal that he’d found himself at odds more often than not. With his hands tied high up over his head and his legs spread wide for Logan Scott felt helpless and confused with his insides burning. Pain shot through him and just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer Logan’s fingers continued to rub at his abdomen attempting to soothe him.

“You can,” Logan coaxed him on. His soothing fingers slowly returned to Scott’s cock holding and rubbing him. It served as a reminder to his cock to stay focused reveling in Logan’s rough caress. The sensation caused the blood to return to his cock making him hot and hard while Logan pushed in deeper inside his protesting warmth. Soon Scott realized Logan was deep inside of him with hips pressed hard against Scott’s ass. He was certain that before it was over he would be torn to pieces yet Logan remained still. Scott squeezed around him feeling impossibly stretched and filled, but soon the pain subsided long enough for Scott to start to relax.

“I’m sorry,” Scott whispered quietly, “I shouldn’t be this nervous. I know this isn’t like me to attempt to back down like I’ve been doing.”

“I wish I would’ve known before now that it was yer first time going in to this. I might’ve approached this differently,” Logan reached up to brush a tear away from Scott’s cheek. His lips teased over the side of Scott’s neck allowing Scott’s breath to fall from his lips in a slow uneasy sound, “You should’ve told me.”

“And risk humiliation worse than this in having you realize there was a real reason for me being such a tight ass?” Scott tried to force a small laugh, but it was no use.

“We could’ve been a bit more,” Logan searched for the word, “romantic.”

“I don’t want romantic,” Scott confessed praying that Logan would understand. Everything inside of him was in agony condemning him for thinking it best to lose his anal virginity to a man like Logan. It was a crazy notion, but when Logan started to move Scott found that his only solution was to bite down on his lower lip and take it. Wordlessly Logan started to rotate his hips gently thrusting into Scott. The movements made Scott whimper with his body involuntarily tightening against Logan, yet he attempted to stay strong. Logan’s lips kissed Scott’s neck repeatedly providing a soothing contrast to the sensation in Scott’s ass with Logan inside of him. He attempted to relax wondering if it would ever be enjoyable, yet somehow when Logan shifted the rhythm of his hips something changed.

“Logan!” Scott squealed his name, but not for the same reasons he’d been shouting before. Now it felt wonderful. Like something was hitting his pleasure zone from the inside with Logan’s thrusting.

“Shh…” Logan pushed his palm over Scott’s mouth silencing his words. His fingers clasped tightly over Scott’s plump lips. With each pump of Logan’s body inside of Scott’s ass, Scott cried out again and again feeling his cock suddenly hard and leaking all over again. Logan’s fingers surrounded him frantically jerking Scott off. Logan’s dick was pistoning inside of Scott causing him to tremble and moan suddenly begging for more.

“Fuck me harder Logan!” Scott felt the words rip from his throat. He surprised himself with the urgency of them. He no longer sounded like a man in control, but like a desperate, crazy man who was now finally awake after years of living in the dark. Whimpering Scott arched back attempting to force Logan’s movements desperate for more pleasure and stinging pain, but it only caused Logan to slam Scott up further against the wall. Logan’s hands returned to Scott’s waist positioning him in an attempt to force Scott’s submission. It only further infuriated Scott making him fight against Logan’s hold on him.

“Stop moving,” Logan snarled. He gripped Scott’s hips harder refusing to let Scott take control of their fucking. Only then did Logan plummet deep inside of him again and again furiously demanding control of Scott. With a snarl Logan’s sharp teeth bit into Scott’s shoulder marking Scott as his. Scott cried out encouraging Logan on further until finally Logan’s dick hit just the right spot to make Scott shake all over again. The world exploded leaving Scott cumming immediately against the wall. Scott’s teeth sank deep into his bottom lip breaking the skin and leaving him breathless when he lost sight of the world around him. Everything was without thought and without reason. He continued to shake cumming again and again in random spirts with Logan pounded away at him. He could hear the sound of Logan’s heavy testicles slapping up against his ass no doubt leaving marks upon his skin. Again and again they smacked up against his ass until finally Logan’s body tightened making Scott suddenly aware of what was happening beyond his orgasm. He felt Logan start to withdraw from his body in an attempt to spare Scott any kind of further humiliation in their fucking.

“Don’t,” Scott arched his leg back to grip at Logan’s thigh. His ass squeezed tighter around Logan’s dick, dragging him deep inside when sweat carried over his brow, “Don’t pull out.”

“Scott if I cum inside of you, then you need to realize what it means,” Logan warned hotly licking the back of Scott’s neck.

“I know what it means,” Scott agreed with Logan’s arms wrapping around his slim frame. He could barely breathe from Logan’s hold on him, but it all felt worth it when the vibrations of Logan’s cock inside of him caused Scott to shake all over again. He was panting, struggling to pull together a coherent thought when Logan exploded inside of him filling Scott with his seed in ways that Scott knew he should feel dirty and ashamed of, but all he could do was squeeze against Logan’s dick attempting to pull him deeper into his ass. His stomach tightened body overstimulated and shuddering with Logan reaching up to slash at the leather of Scott’s belt. It brought Scott’s hands crashing down against the wall and Logan was still deep inside of him caught up in his own orgasm with teeth buried in Scott’s neck. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter Scott remained motionless reveling in the feel of Logan over and inside of him crushing Scott’s slender body against the wall.

“Yer mine now,” Logan panted with his sweat soaked body holding Scott tighter than before, “Now that we’ve fucked like this it means that you belong to me.”

“I hope it means we’ll be doing it again very soon,” Scott laughed lightly quite convinced that even when Logan pulled out he’d have trouble standing straight. The weight of Logan crushing him should’ve been awful, but with Logan kissing Scott’s neck it felt wonderful making him wonder just what would happen once they found their way home.

“You can count on that, but next time,” Logan promised wrapping his arm around Scott’s waist to rub at his sticky abdomen once again, “you let me take you to bed.”

“Of course,” Scott agreed wondering how in the world he was going to be able to make his way back to the school without everyone realizing what happened. The thought of everyone knowing should have caused him to panic and feel dirty, but with Logan over him he felt free from those concerns instead eager for more of Logan, “I think I’d like that.”

   


End file.
